Deceiving The Smile
by still-smiling
Summary: Kagome, having not only come out of High School alive and maybe even a little ahead, continues on to TU, with her friends, her boyfriend, and unfortunately a few still unresolved problems. Sequel to smile and maybe they won't notice


My story begins in the same way all things begin; with an ending. A birth is an end of a pregnancy, a marriage is an end to freedom, and falling in love is an end to loneliness. Of course not all beginnings end so merrily.

Deceiving The Smile

Ch. 1 The Beginning

"I didn't expect this to happen, I thought we'd be happy."

I blinked looking up. I didn't like where this was going.

"It's not that I don't love you. I do. But it has changed, I think we'd be happier if" he paused for a moment, "if we were friends. Only friends."

I blinked again, this time to try to prevent the tears from falling from my eyes. I couldn't let Inuyasha see them.

Silence followed, leaving nothing to drown out my thoughts, 'how could this happen? Everything seemed so right. This shouldn't have happened.'

"Kagome?"

I couldn't look up yet. I tried to regain my composure.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again, beginning to sound impatient.

He was so insensitive sometimes.

"Kagome, we need to go. The custodians need to clean the place up before the next showing."

I sighed and stood up. After one last glance at the movie screen I picked up my purse and followed him out of the movie theater.

"That is the last chick flick I ever let you drag me to" Inuyasha said decisively while placing an arm over my shoulder.

"Fine," I shrugged, "I guess I'll have to find other devilishly handsome guy to take me to the movies." I smiled jokingly.

He sighed, "glad to know that I'm devilishly handsome."

I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

I laughed again.

We reached his car and he pulled the door open for me. I slid in smiling: I couldn't help but wonder at how utterly happy I was as he turned on the ignition. It had been the best summer of my life, and now there was only a week (a week and a day if you want to split hairs) left until we started freshman year at Tokyo University and I was in love, I had great friends, and had been accepted into the most prestigious school in all of Japan (maybe even in the eastern hemisphere.) I had been to hell and back over the last years of my life, but finally destiny was smiling on me; I was being given happiness and I had every intention of soaking up every last glistening drop of it.

We stopped at my house and I leaned over and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow." The next day Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga would be helping me move into the "student apartments." Which were created off campus but housed only students from TU, Sango was supposed to be rooming with me and most everyone I knew would be housed somewhere in the building.

I stepped out of the car and waved at him as he drove off. I turned and walked towards my house as he rounded the corner and drove out of sight. I paused for a moment as I noticed a familiar car in my drive way.

I smiled.

Miroku.

Opening the door I was greeted by the sight of several stacks of moving boxes, and a certain dark-haired teenager carrying another down the stairs.

"Hey Kagome, your brother said you'd be home soon." He sat the box on top of one of the stacks. "And then he sort of manipulated me into carrying your stuff downstairs."

I smiled, "thank you." I looked at the stacks, " I really don't have that much stuff, do I?" The boxes consumed most of the front room.

Miroku snorted, "you've got more than that, there are still some in your room. I haven't started on the bed yet."

I raised an eyebrow, "You stay the hell away from my bed."

Miroku grinned, "Kagome, you don't trust me in your bed? What do you possibly think I could do with it?"

I shook my head, "I'd really rather not think about it."

"Of course," Miroku decided to continue, "If you were in the bed too, I think of a lot of things-"

I put my hand up as if to silence him, to my surprise it worked. Of course the fact that Souta had just walked into the room may have had some bearing upon the matter.

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at me, "we'll finish this discussion later."

I grinned.

"Kagome." I spun around and looked at Souta, who looked as if he might cry. I went over to him and Miroku, realizing Souta's need to preserve his machoness, went back upstairs to get more boxes.

"What's wrong?" I bent down a little so that I could look at him in the eye.

"Mom doesn't want you to go." He sniffed a little, "so you should stay here, you shouldn't go. She's gonna miss you."

I was slightly taken aback, in my excitement of getting out of the house and living by myself (with Sango of course), I had totally neglected how Souta Might react to my leaving.

I smiled, "Souta." I hugged him, "you tell mom that I'll miss her too, and that I'll come back to visit as often as often as I can." I pulled away and looked at him. "You know, I'll miss you too."

Regaining his (unfortunately) Inuyasha-like pride, he wiped his eyes and snorted, "As if _I_ cared."

I rolled my eyes, 'I believe the kid will live.' I went upstairs to help Miroku with my things. Of coarse I found Miroku, the ever diligent, working hard.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my bed" I said half jokingly, half petrified.

He smiled, "Somebody's gotta take it apart if we ever want to finish" he gave me a fake appraising look, "and by the looks of it, I'm the only one here who knows his way around a bed."

I blushed, "Miroku!"

His eyes widened in mock surprise, "You mean your brother does too? I always thought he was a little young but, again I started young als-"

"Miroku!"

"Kagome, I don't know how you expect to survive in college if you're not even comfortable with your own sexuality."

"Miroku!"

"Because you know what they say: College is the time for experimentation and-"

"Miroku!"

"I never thought I'd get so much joy out of hearing you scream my name Kagome."

"Miroku!" I knocked onto the bed with what I had hoped would be a crippling and excruciating punch in the arm.

To my dismay he pulled me down with him. "Kagome I knew you wanted me in your bed but you could have just asked" he choked his words out between his fits of laughter.

"God Miroku" I said exasperated as I put my hand on his chest and pushed myself up so that I was no longer shoving my breasts in his face.

He grinned, "I would have settled for demigod Miroku, but if you insist."

I rolled off of him and laid on my back next to him on the bed. "Do you think college will be the same as high school?" I asked, intentionally changing the subject.

He rolled onto his side and faced me, his chest accidentally brushing my arm, my skin tingled and goose bumps ran up and down my body.

"It'd be naive to believe that everything would simply stay the same and that we'll all be friends forever" he paused and I could feel his gentle breathing lightly caress my face, and suddenly I realized I was blushing, "but I 'd like to think that none of us will ever totally forget each other."

I nodded, suddenly I found my self resisting the urge to curl into him. We were so close. My left hand was inches from his face, and all I would have to do is to reach out touch-

Suddenly I felt ashamed, I turned away from him so that my back was facing him. I had a _boyfriend_, a good boyfriend, a handsome boyfriend, a sweet boyfriend, a boyfriend whom I loved more than anything in the world. But then why, I looked over at my shoulder at Miroku who was staring at my back deep in thought, why was I considering jumping Miroku's bones?

I heard Miroku shift and sigh, and risked another peek over my shoulder to find him laying on his back and gazing at my ceiling.

'I'm being stupid' I thought, 'this is just Miroku.'

I turned towards him this time, "what are you thinking about?" I laid my head on my arm and stared at him.

He grinned, "I guarantee that if I were to tell you, you would most likely push me off the bed or hit me, so lets let silence be golden for now."

I grinned and placed a hand playfully on his chest, "Miroku, please tell me your laying on my bed thinking dirty thoughts about me, " I joked, "otherwise how am I to toss and turn at night thinking of you on my bed- "

Souta walked into the room.

I blinked at him, he blinked at me, I blinked at him again, he blinked at Miroku, Miroku didn't really seemed bothered.

"Stop dicking around, Mom says as soon as you two finish up with the packing she'll order pizza." And with that he was gone.

I looked at Miroku, "Dicking around?"

He laughed, "Where the hell are kids learning this these days?"

I rolled off the bed and onto my feet, "On the streets, they have to learn it somewhere, and somehow I don't think parents demonstrating it with their sisters' Barbie dolls is an attractive option."

He grinned and sat up, "But he was right about the work, and if I'm not mistaken their was mention of pizza."

Miroku and I packed up my bed and a few remaining items and took them downstairs. My mother invited him to eat over for dinner and in leu of going back to his empty house (his parents were in Italy) and he accepted gratefully. And then showed his gratitude by devouring all but three pieces of pizza, not that we minded.

Well.

That's not totally true.

Not that my mom or I minded, Souta did seem a little pissed.

At midnight, after insisting it was too late and promising my mother that he would not get caught by the curfew police (not that he need worry, he was in fact eighteen), he wished us all a 'lovely night' and took his leave. When I was sure that his car was safely around the corner, I pulled off my top and my jeans and preceded to spend my last night at home sleeping on the couch half-naked.

A/N hi people. Yes I do still in fact exist and yes this is in fact the sequel to Smile And Maybe They Won't Notice. I have sort of changed my mind immensely about the plot of this part of the story and just about everything I wrote in the prequel about the sequel no longer applies (in that I have in fact forgotten what I wrote in the prequel about the sequel). Do not worry the next chapters will be funnier, it's just really late right now and I'm suppose to be buying airline tickets but this seemed like more fun so Voila; the first chapter of Deceiving the Smile!

Oh and due to popular mistrust in the intentions of this authoress I will now tell you why Kagome wants to "jump Miroku's bones." Kagome is a commitment phobe, she is beginning to realize subconsciously that things are getting very serious between her and Inuyasha, (you'll see just how serious in a little bit).

I hope your freakin happy.

I just spoiled part of the plot (which is saying a lot since plots and I don't get along very because those damn plots are always, well ... plotting.) Anywho, have a little faith (trust) in me, have trust (faith) in me. I sort of don't know if it's faith or trust so I wrote both.

Btw.

Thanx.


End file.
